Like the Song of Swans
by Elanath Certhas
Summary: It had taken so long, and with it so much pain was relieved, yet the song of the swan filled me with infinite questions that could never be answered. hiatus


_**Like the Song of Swans: **_

**Chapter One**

The soft pitter-patter of quick scurrying steps echoed throughout the dark castle, moving silently towards the soft flicker of light shining at the end of the hallway. Sliding the shoji screen open he crept towards the figure sitting stiffly watching the rain fall outside, the candle beside him flickering ominously. Without even turning, the figure said, "What do you want of me?"

"My lord, there are pressing matters of greater importance than the rain at hand."

"You forget your place." He stood and glided past the other presence without a sparing glance, leaving the room.

The other figure composed himself and followed after exclaiming, "But my lord! There is talk of war against us with North and South alliance. I just assumed you would want to be informed immediately."

"You have assumed incorrectly, talk is merely that. Stop wasting my time."

"But my lord, the was a- a scroll sent my lord. From the Eastern Lord." One sharp glance at his servant shut the poor man up.

"I do not like to appear foolish. You have exhausted my time, hand me the scroll and leave."

Bowing the man left the room, scurrying to get far away from his currently annoyed lord. Scanning the scroll's contents the lord summoned a guard and ordered his army by gathered tomorrow. War had begun…

_----------_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from the top of the hill that overlooked the village. She was certain the boy would be elated that she had returned from her time and that they could now continue their search for the shards of the sacred jewel. The wind blew her hair into her face and as she angrily pushed it away she wished for probably the thousandth time that day that she had brought a hair tie with her. Twirling the ebony tresses through her fingers she felt her teeth chatter involuntarily as a cold wind blew past, causing chill bumps to erupt on her arms and legs.

'Winter comes a whole lot quicker here than it does at home.'

She figured it had something to do with the whole time situation and global warming and whatnot she just shrugged and was thankful she had actually remembered to bring the proper clothing. She did forget her knitted hat though, and her ears were bound to get cold right? Right so maybe-

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was waving his hand in front of her face, for who knows how long. She just pushed it away and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Inuyasha! Did you miss me?" She grinned at him as he raised an eyebrow at her cheeky question and scoffed.

"Yeah right! I'm just happy we can finally start looking for jewel shards again!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes but if she were being honest with herself that definitely stung a little bit. Inuyasha sat down and placed his hands into his sleeves, Tetsaiga lying protectively down one shoulder. Sighing she sat down and leaned against his back, smiling as he blushed lightly and scratched his head, she couldn't help but blush as well at that. It was rare they had any time to just, be _them_, together. Relaxing, Kagome stared into the reflections of the clouds as they passed over the calmly flowing river. Frowning she thought of reflections- or rather, of course, of her reflection. Was she still just some reflection, something so easily forgotten with a disturbance of a rock or rainfall?

'Am I still just second best to Kikyo? Always just a lesser version of her?'

It's not that she liked thinking thoughts like that- but… she never really had enough time to actually think about it, other than when they were alone. It was depressing actually, to think she had the soul of the woman that Inuyasha was, or is, or just loves inside of her and yet, they were nothing alike. She couldn't be her was more like it, and no matter how much she wanted Inuyasha to love her, she just didn't want to be her.

'So I guess that means…'

She felt the tears drip off the end of her nose and splash onto her leg. She knew of course, that it was only a matter of time before- "Kagome? Are you- okay?"

He was crouched down beside her, trying to get a look at her face. Nodding she said, "Yeah! I'm just being silly! See," She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and smiled, "all better!"

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he grabbed her chin and stared her in the face for what seemed like an eternity.

"You're lying…" Kagome blushed and turned away saying, "Really! It was just silly!"

"Then tell me." Kagome looked into his almost ginger eyes and said, "I don't really know if I want to."

Inuyasha just sighed and said, "Kagome…"

"What am I to you?" Kagome blurted the statement out, blushing furiously, realizing she hadn't _exactly_ meant to do that. Inuyasha's face would have been priceless had she not been so embarrassed at the moment.

"Wha-"

"I hope you heard me because I have no intentions of repeating myself." She turned away, to control her blush and when she glance back, he was just looking at her with his head tilted. Sighing finally he cleared his throat and said softly, blushing, "I love Kikyo… I always will but-" He added quickly, noticing her wince at his words, "I don't see you as her."

Nodding she felt the tears crowd her eyes again but somehow she managed to prevent them from slipping down her cheeks. She stood up and stretched giving a large fake smile as she said, "Okay then, we should get going!"

Inuyasha frowned but stood up anyways. If Kagome wanted to go collect shards then who was he to argue?

Kagome bit her bottom lip softly and frowned, twirling her hair melancholically through her fingers, her hair, that was so much like Kikyo's now that she was a bit older. Closing her eyes as Inuyasha headed down the hill she breathed out softly, "At least when you saw me as Kikyo, you loved me for a little while."

Opening her eyes she was met with confused ginger ones. Stumbling back she turned away and blushed.

"Kagome?" He sounded bewildered, how typically boy-like. She smiled and said, "Just go away for a little okay Inuyasha? I'll come to the village in while."

'Of course he has to do the exact opposite- so stubborn.'

She glared at him as he plopped down across from her Indian style.

"What was that supposed to mean huh? That stuff that you said." How tactless, Kagome just turned her nose up and said, "What's it to you?" Inuyasha shook his head incredulously and said, "How can you think that I don't love you?"

Her eyes widened, until he finished his sentence… "You're my best friend!"

Her split second euphoria was dashed and she just laughed. It was a humorless laugh, perfect for the situation. She couldn't help it though, how typical. She very quickly became angry though, and never being known for her docility or patience, she lashed out, "That's not what I _meant_! Gah! You're so stupid sometimes!"

"Oh yeah?" Another hothead not known for patience (or sensitivity), "Then what the heck did you mean?"

Kagome opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds, not exactly sure what to say.

'Is he serious?' She just shook her head and said, "That's- that's just not what I meant."

Inuyasha wasn't stupid, he had some idea of the 'love' Kagome had been inferring to, he just wasn't exactly sure about it himself. Kagome still had her nose turned up, and her arms were now crossed over her chest, and she looked so much like a woman scorned. Sighing he said softly, "Kagome…"

"What's wrong with me huh?" His eyes widened a fraction at that and he stared at her, "Wha…" She looked at him, and she just looked so… so…

'She's hurt… you hurt her.'

"Am I really that unpleasant? Why don't you- I mean why can't you- I mean ugh! Never mind!" She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"I'm trying Kagome." Honesty was the best policy right? But at the tears that were quickly welling up in her eyes, he began to rethink that philosophy. What was he supposed to do? He hated it when girls cried.

"It doesn't work like that Inuyasha. You either do or you don't. You can't 'try' at this, it's not a game!"

Despite better judgment, Inuyasha became angry and lashed out, "Well it's the only thing I can do! What do you want from me Kagome?" Her face contorted in anger.

"I want you to tell me what you want for once Inuyasha! I can't wait for you to 'try' and love me any longer!" She pointed to her face and said, "I can't look in the mirror and search for that part of Kikyo that you love inside of me anymore! Why am I not enough for you to move on from her? I gave up everything and now I have nothing, I didn't think it was supposed to work like that!"

She sighed, no longer angry but there were still so many things she wanted to say, she just wasn't brave enough to say them at the moment. Looking down she began to fiddle with the taller blades of grass, almost afraid to look at him in the face or even just hear his next words, whatever they may be. Glancing up through her bangs she sucked in a sharp breath. His face was so cold like- like stone or something. Jutting out her chin defiantly almost as if daring him to say something to her she looked him in the eye and said, "Now what do you have to say to that?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled her into a fierce embrace, running his claws through her hair. "I'm so sorry."

With those whispered words, she felt her already bruised and battered clunker of a heart shatter, and she just didn't believe all of the pieces could be fixed with a kind word or a soft smile anymore. Swallowing she gave a shaky smile and ran her hand softly down Inuyasha's face, "Thanks for being honest." Removing the shards from around her neck she wrapped his hand around the bottle and said, "I hope you get everything you ever wanted." Standing up she began walking towards the well.

'Just past the woods, don't run until you get there. Don't run- don't run.'

Inuyasha just watched her go. 'I'm sorry Kagome.'

She was humiliated he knew that. She had put herself out there and he'd hurt her. She just needed some time to herself; she'd come around and be her usual self in no time. Looking at the bottle in his hand he watched her go in slight confusion. He watched her enter the woods out of sight, and heard her begin to sprint, the leaves and twigs cracking noisily under her. Panic, that's what he needed to do right now. She gave him her jewel shards, meaning she was leaving for good, and couldn't come back.

"Crap!" Jumping down he raced after her, unease settling in the pit of his stomach. What if he couldn't stop her in time? His best friend was leaving him, he couldn't let that happen. He remembered that first time they met and she had done something similar, except she had kept the jewel shards. _'I'm going home… goodbye Inuyasha.'_ He could not let that happen. He came into the clearing and watched as she glanced down into the dark well and sighed.

"Well… it's been fun. Honest. Here goes nothing."

"Kagome wait!" Raven hair fanned around her and her eyes widened as she lost her balance, her arms flailing wildly as she fell backwards onto her bottom. Inuyasha winced as she glared at him. Frowning she stood up and said, "What do you want Inuyasha?"

'Blue eyes… has she always had blue eyes?' Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Don't go home! We need you here."

Kagome smiled and said, "Don't do that… 'we need you here.' Don't do that. You guys don't need me, all I can do is see jewel shards anyways, eventually when all the shards are colleted, I'd be even more worthless."

Inuyasha frowned and opened his mouth to say something but before he could utter a syllable wild drumbeat could be heard coming from the village. Kagome sprinted off ahead of him and said as he came beside her, "What do you think is going on?"

He just shrugged, happy she seemed to have forgotten about going home at the moment. They came upon the village to see Black horses… and the sign of the crescent moon.

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha growled out. He didn't immediately see his brother though, all he saw was-

'Tell me it's not-'

"Line up you pathetic humans!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome breathe out huffily and before he could stop her, she had marched right up to the 'rude' man and poked him in the chest (imagine the surprise on his face). Inuyasha gulped and looked around, he had to go, get out of there. Bounding away he forgot that Kagome had been the center of his attention (and currently should be especially her safety).

"Who do you think that you are? I will do no such thing! You don't control me!" Apparently she was unaware that he just meant the men. The man stared down at the small human woman in amusement, "I think I'm here to collect an army and I'd like to see you try and stop me." Kagome had an arrow pointed in his face before he had time to sneer.

"I think," she said smirking, "You'd better leave this village before I purify you, how about that for stopping you?"

The man frowned down at her, not suspecting her to be a miko. Opening his mouth he was cut off by, "I suspect that Inuyasha must be around then?"

All of the horse parted and their master's bowed down as low as possible to the figure passing by them. Even the rude man, still pinned under Kagome's gaze, bowed down.

"Hello Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, smiling slightly at the cold demon. The man on the horse grabbed her by the throat before she could continue.

"Human! Show respect! That's Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome just glowered at him and stabbed him in the arm with her arrow, gagging as he dropped her unceremoniously to the ground, the man howling in pain. He snarled at her and said, "You wench! I'll kill you!" Kagome just sneered at him. Too bad he never got the chance though, Sesshoumaru held him by the throat, a cold look in his eyes, well… colder than usual.

"You will not harm her." Sesshoumaru said, dropping the man who immediately cowered under his lords' gaze.

"Forgive me my lord, I was foolish." Sesshoumaru merely stepped over him and up to a ruffled Kagome who said, "Thanks. I had it under control though." He just stared and her and then looked bored and asked, "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome frowned and looked behind her saying, "Well… he was right there. You didn't bring all of these men just to fight Inuyasha did you?" The rude man from earlier scoffed at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, giving a fair impression of Sesshoumaru, and shut him up. Sesshoumaru looked, was it amused? Yes, it was amused, or at least she thought so. But it was gone so quickly she must have imagined it.

"No." How typically... Sesshoumaru. The less words the better was apparently his motto. She merely shrugged and said, "Well I don't know where he is. Why don't you just sniff him out?"

All of Sesshoumaru's men gasped at the audacity of the human woman standing with their lord as if she was his equal. Surely he would put her in her place? No one had ever spoken to their lord in such a manner, and lived. Sesshoumaru looked down at her tilted head looking back up at him and raised an eyebrow. Kagome blushed and darted her eyes away. Did she have something on her face? Had she made him angry somehow? She fidgeted under his gaze and said, "Um… I could go look for him, uh for you." Sesshoumaru just continued to look at her. Scowling she out her hands on her hips and said, "What?" Folding her arms across her chest she turned away and said, "I am no longer speaking to you!" The hoarse laugh from the rude man made her turn back around though. He was laughing at her!

"I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru is quite heartbroken over that!"

Kagome marched over to the now standing man and kicked him in the shin. "Do not speak unless spoken to." She sniffed at him and turned her nose up, smirking at his fierce glare. Sesshoumaru began walking in the direction of the well and Kagome panicked.

'Does he know?' Placing herself in front of him, she looked up at him and said, "Heh! No need for you to do that, I'll do it!" Before he could object, or continue, or say anything (as if he would) Kagome shouted, "INUYASHA!"

Almost instantly he was standing in front of her protectively with Tetsaiga drawn and pointed at a calm Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Kagome frowned and said, "Stop that! Be nice Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru hasn't done a thing!" Inuyasha looked at her as though she had grown two heads.

"Kagome…" he said as if speaking to a child, "This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about!" Putting her hands on her hips again she tapped her foot angrily, and his ears immediately flattened to his head.

"And he happens to be right here, and he's not doing anything! Give him a chance Inuyasha!" Inuyasha just mumbled something, most likely obscene, and sheathed Tetsaiga, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Alright, whadaya want Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't looking at him though. He was looking at Kagome, a strange indefinable look on his face. She was blushing, as if shy, under his gaze… Inuyasha didn't like that at all. He stood in front of Kagome, blocking her from Sesshoumaru's gazes. Sesshoumaru just looked at Inuyasha, as if bored and said, "I came, little brother, to ask for your assistance."

Even Kagome was surprised at that one.

_----------_

"So let me get this straight…" Inuyasha said, smirking as they sat in Kaede's hut as Kagome served them tea. "You actually came to beg for my help?"

This was too good to be true! Finally! The almighty Sesshoumaru reduced to begging by a half-breed. Sesshoumaru just narrowed his eyes and looked affronted. Kagome sighed and said, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha crashed into the floor of the hut in a yelp and cursed Kagome. "That wasn't nice Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru hasn't begged you for anything you egomaniac and you know it!" turning politely to Sesshoumaru she said, "Now what exactly would you like _assistance_ in?" Glaring at the back of Inuyasha's head.

Sesshoumaru placed down his cup and said, "There has been talk of war. The Eastern Lord has requested an alliance and I plan to gather my army before attacks are launched." Inuyasha popped up at this and jabbed his thumb at himself saying, "And you want me to train them right?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at him, disbelief glittering his eyes. Kagome giggled behind her hand and said, "After all the times he's insulted your form, I highly doubt that's why he's here!" Inuyasha scowled and said, "Why are you laughing? You know I fight good!"

Kagome just giggled again and said, "Sit down Inuyasha! You look like a puffer fish!"

Inuyasha just blushed and glared at Kagome. Sesshoumaru was giving her that look again, almost like he was intrigued. An intrigued Sesshoumaru was never a good one. He found Kagome interesting… why? Well she did travel through time but Sesshoumaru didn't know that (did he?), she spoke to him differently, she dressed differently, he blushed at that thought, and she was nice. Being nice to Sesshoumaru? It was almost unheard of! Only women who were in love with Sesshoumaru were nice to him, and Kagome certainly didn't love him!

"I came Inuyasha… to ask you to join my army. The last war you were- preoccupied." He frowned, as if recalling the event, sliding his eyes over to a miffed Kagome.

"Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault that Kikyo pinned him to that tree!" Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, yeah she'd always been feisty but talking like that to Sesshoumaru was like juggling heated blades… not a good idea. Sesshoumaru would surely be pissed now, so he grabbed Tetsaiga just in case Sesshoumaru tried anything. Boy was he shocked when, "I apologize."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and Kagome… blushed?

"It okay…" Kagome said softly, "But uh… Sesshoumaru? If it's just talk right now then don't you think gathering and training an army might actually just start a war?"

Shrugging Sesshoumaru drawled, "Perhaps." Kagome shook her head in disbelief and asked, "And you're okay with taking men away from their families knowing full well they may never make it home?"

Sesshoumaru just stood and left the hut, feeling no need to further this conversation. Kagome huffed and said, "Oh no! I am not done with him yet!" Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with her angry statement of, "Stay Here"

Rushing out of the hut, Kagome marched up to a cold Sesshoumaru and slapped him.

"You heartless, cold man! How dare you?" Sesshoumaru turned back to her, and tightened his jaw, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. He said nothing to her, he just turned on his heel and began walking back to his men, preparing to go. His time was obviously wasted here.

Inuyasha sat in the hut and began wondering why Kagome was so concerned about what his brother did. His best friend seemed almost interested in him, and he seemed intrigued by her. Maybe Kagome was exactly what a block of ice for a heart like Sesshoumaru needed. It was an interesting thought… he'd just have to make them spend more time together.

'Perfect!'

Inuyasha stood up and lazily walked out of the hut with his arms folded behind his head to watch his brother walk away and his best friend with her fists balled at her sides.

"Eh?" Inuyasha said, confused. 'Trouble in future paradise?' "What happened?"

Kagome, still fuming bit out, "Nothing… your brothers just a JERK!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and jogged after Sesshoumaru as he mounted Au-Un. The 'rude' man from earlier looked at his lord and asked, "My lord? Are we just to leave?"

"We've wasted enough time here. Move out."

Inuyasha, fearing his fiendish plan may never come to play said, "Oi! Sesshoumaru! I'm coming too!"

Sesshoumaru halted their departure and came to stand in front of Inuyasha, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah… I'll fight for you! One thing though," He jabbed his thumb back in the direction of Kagome, "Kagome… I don't want her here with no one to protect her so, if I fight for you, I want you to take her with you, and keep her safe… for however long this war lasts or until I can do so myself got it?"

Sesshoumaru looked back at the still angry Kagome, and at his younger brother. He nodded his agreement stiffly and motioned for Kagome to come over. She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back to the both of them. He gave a pointed look at Inuyasha and motioned for him to go bring her over, who immediately rushed over to her and after a few moments, began backing up frantically as the enraged woman jumped on him, tackling him to the ground and slamming her fists into any open area that she could find. Sesshoumaru heard his men roar with laughter and one called out, "You sure you want this guy to fight my lord? He's getting beaten by a woman, a human woman!"

Sesshoumaru was at his side instantly saying, "You question my motives?" The man paled and said, "Of course not my lord!"

Inuyasha pinned her down and growled something out to her, then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder where she hung there, limp. He walked past his brother, smiling as if she didn't just attack him. Kagome hung there, looking sullen. Placing her down and nudging her forward she stumbling and mumbled, "Thank you for agreeing to look after me… as if I were a child," Inuyasha pinched her at that and she glared at him, "but thanks none the less. Oh, and I'm sorry I slapped you."

Inuyasha groaned and said to his brother, "That's as good as it's going to get, Kagome! Go get your stuff! We're moving out soon." Kagome just walked past him and mounted a surprised Au-Un, grabbing the reins and turned the great beast around, throwing a comment over her shoulder.

"You get them. I'm too weak to get them. My babysitter over there proves that!" Inuyasha glared at her but ran over and grabbed her bags anyways. Sesshoumaru was still standing in the same spot watching the back of Kagome's retreating head.

"She took my dragon."

Inuyasha gave a small smile and said, "Get used to it… she's pissed and she's going to be for a little while. Kagome doesn't exactly like being told that she's weak or really just told what to do."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded and signaled for his men to move out, at Kagome's (or really Au-Un's) side in an instant. Kagome merely ignored him and pat Au-Un's neck saying, "You don't have a babysitter do you? No, because you look like you can take care of yourself!"

Sesshoumaru just tightened his jaw.

_----------_

"So anyways, then I punched him 'POW' right in the jaw!" Kagome reenacted the scene for Au-Un, who was listening as intently as possible. They had been riding for hours and she was getting bored. Turning around she yelled out, "Hey Inuyasha! Can you hear me?"

"Stop talking to my men." Kagome snorted and said, "Oh yeah? It's going to be like that? One little slap and all of a sudden we're not friends anymore? Well guess what… if I can't speak to Inuyasha, then I guess I'll have to talk to you!"

"As you wish…" Kagome huffed and said quietly to Au-Un, "How much do you think he'd freak out if I asked him if he wore boxers or briefs?" Au-Un turned one head towards her in question, she just giggled and said, "Never mind!"

"You're not for conversation are you Sesshoumaru?"

"I suppose not." Kagome smiled and said, "Do you ever think that maybe your face will get stuck in that way you always make it? Or… is it stuck like that?"

"No."

Kagome snorted and said, "Pfft! Prove it!" Kagome grinned wider and said, "If you say your face isn't stuck that way, the prove it! Make a funny face or something!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and then just continued walking.

'Well… he's certainly no fun. Hmm… still bored.'

Glancing at him Kagome urged Au-Un to go faster and tapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder as she passed by saying, "TAG! You're it! Catch me if you can!" With those words she sent Au-Un into sprint in circles around Sesshoumaru, laughing.

"Girl… I will not chase after you." Kagome just snickered and said, "Then I guess this is goodbye!" She leaned over Au-Un and laughed as he did exactly what she wanted, sprinting ahead of the 'army' Sesshoumaru was collecting. The rude guy from earlier called out, "Hey wench! Bring back Au-Un!" Kagome just stuck her tongue out and continued, saying over her shoulder, "Not unless Sesshoumaru can catch me!"

Imagine her surprise when Au-Un halted, Sesshoumaru holding the reins in his hand. Huffing she said, "I thought you weren't coming after me." Sesshoumaru just kept walking at his slow pace and said (after about five minutes, she counted), "I never said I would not come after Au-Un."

Kagome stared at him in shock, either he had just made some kind of joke, or she was crazy. She just giggled and said, "Never knew you had a silver tongue." He just looked at her in question, and she waved it off not waning to say, _"I thought you were kind of dumb or something because you never speak."_ She moaned and said, "I'm still bored though!"

"The stars should be out soon." Kagome blinked. The stars? It was already that late? That reminded her, "I'm hungry, time to make camp!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and said, "We have not the time to stop and 'make camp'. There is much to be done."

Kagome cried out in protest.

"What! How am I supposed to eat? No camp? Where do I sleep? You must be joking!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and topped. Immediately so did the rest of the army. Turning around to the rude man who seemed to be his second in command or whatever (Kagome had no clue) he said, "Tell the men to… make camp." Kagome just smiled triumphantly.

Leaning down to Au-Un she whispered, "I'm putting my money on him being a boxer man!" She giggled and hopped down, blushing at a glaring Sesshoumaru. She just smiled sheepishly and said, "So… Hanes or- what?"


End file.
